The Present
by BabySteph
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang kehidupan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejung. Dan kado Natal terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka yang mau bersabar. Drabble YunJae.


**Yunho | Jaejung | The Present**

Drabble | YunJae | The Present  
>By : Rara<br>9 Juli 2014  
>13:38<p>

* * *

><p>Yunho dan Jaejung telah menikah selama empat tahun. Sebuah pernikahan bahagia seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Mereka tinggal di Surrey, salah satu kota kecil di Inggris. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil tetapi sangat nyaman. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu-batu berwarna cokelat dengan cerobong asap di atas atapnya. Terdapat pagar dari bebatuan yang tingginya selutut orang dewasa mengelilingi rumah tersebut dan pagar kayu kecil di rengahnya. Pohon maple tumbuh di kedua sisi rumah, menjulang mengayomi rumah tersebut seperti sebuah goa. Sederhana, klasik, dan sangat Inggris.<p>

Yunho bekerja sebagai seorang editor sementara Jaejung adalah seorang penulis. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup berdua dan merasa bahagia. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa ada yang kurang dari pernikah mereka. Seperti pasangan normal lainnya, mereka menginginkan seorang putra.

Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Yunho sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku klasik di pangkuan. Jaejung duduk di sofa kecil dekat meja rias. Lelaki cantik itu sedang mengoleskan krim malam di kulitnya.

"Yunho." seru Jaejung pelan.

"Hmm." adalah tanggapan Yunho.

"Kau tahu," Jaejung memulai dengan suara rendah dan penuh harap. "Isabella baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Aku juga menginginkan satu darimu."

Ini merupakan topik yang sebisa mungkin dihindari agar tidak menimbulkan pertengkaran. Tapi sekarang Jaejung mengungkitnya. Nada bicaranya begitu lembut dan hati-hati dan Yunho tahu betapa Jaejung sangat mendambakan seorang anak. Dan jika ada orang yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan Jaejung, maka orang itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho menutup bukunya kemudian menghampiri Jaejung. Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejung, seperti menyerahkan dunianya kepada lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Jaejung tersenyum, hampir menangis. "Ya. Sangat."

Yunho tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar berada di paha Jaejung, mengelusnya dengan cara yang lembut dan gairah Jaejung dengan cepat dibangkitkan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Yunho mendekat dan dengan perlahan-lahan menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejung, memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, nutty ho ho."

Mereka menutup malam dengan bercinta dengan dalam dan pelan. Gairah mereka meledak dan menyatu dengan indahnya.

Dan Tuhan baru saja memberikan keajaiban untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Sembilan bulan kemudian perut Jaejung menjadi sebesar bola basket. Jaejung mudah lelah, tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa dibantu orang lain dan sangat rapuh, seolah-olah dorongan lembut dapat menghancurkannya setiap saat. Jaejung menjadi sangat sensitive dan pemilih untuk urusan makanan. Ia menghindari ikan dan hanya mau memakan buah, sayur dan daging. Beratnya hanya bertambah tujuh kilo selama masa kehamilannya dan Yunho tidak tega melihat istrinya yang begitu kurus.<p>

Perut Jaejung menonjol dari balik kaos longgarnya tetapi terlihat sangat tidak pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang langsing untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung.

Pada saat itu salju mengguyur Surrey sejak pagi. Jaejung akan segera melahirkan. Dokter kandungannya sudah menungguinya sejak tadi siang. Pada puncaknya, ketika Jaejung mengalami kontraksi hebat, Samantha segera membawa Jaejung ke kamar tamu yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat bersalin.

Jaejung berbaring di atas ranjang. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya dan tubuhnya menggeliat. Ia menjerit begitu keras ketika bayinya menendang perutnya. Yunho berlutut di samping ranjang, menggenggam tangan Jaejung erat-erat.

"Sa-Samantha, di-dia ingin segera keluar." Jaejung memohon dengan terbata-bata. Bernapas menjadi sulit untuk dilakukan dan ia merasa dadanya akan segera meledak.

"Kau harus bertahan, Jae. Tetaplah bernapas."

Jaejung menoleh kearah Yunho. Ia menangis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit. Siapa yang tahu bahwa melahirkan akan semenyakitkan ini?

"Ja-jangan kha-khawatir."

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejung. Jarinya menyisir rambut lepek Jaejung. "Aku mencintaimu, nutty ho ho."

Jaejung mengangguk. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Samantha dan menatap gadis muda itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Bi-bisakah kau melakukannya sekarang? Di-dia kesulitan bergerak di dalam sana."

Samantha mengangguk. "Tentu. Bertahanlah, Jae."

Jaejung belum pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Ia merasakan sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Samantha membantu mengeluarkan bayinya, tapi tidak membantu meredamkan rasa sakitnya, malah sakit itu semakin menghujam setiap kali ia berusaha mendorong bayinya. Punggung Jaejung melengkung dan ia takut akan mematahkan punggungnya. Untuk mencegah luka di bibir, Samantha menyuruh Jaejung menggigit kain yang disumpalkan ke mulutnya. Jaejung sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya. Ia nyaris kehilangan fokusnya ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Samantha menyuruhnya untuk mendorong lagi dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya Jaejung mendorong bayinya keluar.

Kaki Jaejung mati rasa. Seluruh sendirinya kaku dan ia berjuang untuk terus bernapas. Semua sudah berakhir. Jaejung berhasil melahirkan bayinya, memberikan kehidupan untuk bayinya. Dan tangisan bayinya yang meledak di keheningan malam membuat air mata Jaejung tumpah seperti banjir.

Samantha tercengang. Ia memandang Jaejung dengan takjub, nyaris menangis.

"Kau memiliki dua bayi perempuan yang luar biasa cantik. Mereka kembar, Jaejung."

Yunho mendesah terkejut. Ia menghujani Jaejung dengan ciuman di wajah. Jaejung terlalu lemas untuk berbicara. Ia hanya menangis. Tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut diletakkan di kedua sisinya. Jaejung berjuang untuk tetap membuka matanya. Dan ketika ia melihatnya, dua bayi mungil dengan wajah malaikat yang memikat, Jaejung tahu ia tidak akan bisa mencintai hal lain di dunia ini seperti ia mencintai bayinya.

"Oh, ya Tuhan." tangisan Jaejung pecah. Yunho segera menenangkannya.

"Me-mereka cantik sekali."

"Ya. Seperti dirimu, Jae. Kau sudah mempersiapkan namanya?"

Jaejung tersenyum disela tangisannya. "Ya, tentu sudah."

"Apa aku boleh memberikan nama untuk yang satu ini?" Yunho menatap bayi mungil di hadapannya. Jaejung terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Samantha bilang dia keluar lebih dulu. Itu berarti dia adalah seorang kakak. Namanya adalah Jung Vernon Marabella."

Jaejung menatap terharu suaminya. "Kau mengambil nama tengah ayahku? Oh, terima kasih, Sayang."

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejung. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

Jaejung kemudian menatap bayi yang satunya. "Dan untuknya, yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa seperti kakaknya. Jung Vernon Annabella."

Saat itulah jam berderak di angka dua belas dan mereka berdua tertegun. Hari ini tepat tanggal 25 Desember. Natal.

"Tuhan memberkati kita."

Yunho merunduk, mengecup kening Jaejung lama-lama. "Kau benar, nutty ho ho."

Dan sekarang Yunho dan Jaejung tahu hidup mereka telah lengkap.

* * *

><p>FIN~<p> 


End file.
